On my list
by 8annie81
Summary: I probably just added Donatello, April and myself onto Raphaels list of people to kill, but hey what's the worst he could do? To me that is ;D . I don't really like the title on this one. So I'm open to suggestions.
1. Run Donnie run

"Viola! I give you our freedom!" Donnie said proudly holding up a fizzy red beaker.

Raph backed away from the wing chun dummy. "What?"

"Go ahead I guarantee you will be pleasantly suprized." Donnie smirked.

"You want me to drink this?" Raph said eyeing the concoction wairily. "This is a prank I can tell! Is Mikey in on this?"

"Mikey is in on it, but it is not a prank."

"It is a prank ya shoulda denied Mikey had anything to do with it! It's gonna give me purple spots a somthin!"

"Mikey he doesen't belive me! Could you come here?" Donnie called.

A snickering five foot tall red haired boy stepped around the corner. He had brown eyes, freckles, and the widest grin he could manage. "Geeze Raph shut your mouth before you catch flies."

Raph staired at the boy. "But...it can't...Mikey?"

"In the pink squishy flesh!"

Raph looked back and fourth between a smug Donnie and a smugger human boy. "This had better not be a trick!" He said quickly downing the red fluid like a shot.

"Oh I forgot." Donnie said grabbing a trench coat and tossing it over Raph.

A small boy younger than Mikey ran in aggitated. "Wait my sons! This method is flawed!"

It was too late. Raphael tossed the coat down. "Ey Donnie what's going on nothin's happinen!"

"Raph you may want to put that trench coat on."

"Why?"

"At any moment you could become a human and you will be...bare." Donnie said shyly.

Raph picked up the trench coat right as somthing happened. He quickly began changing. He shrunk a foot and became much more slender. Very slender. "If that's Splinter what happened to me!" Raph slapped his hand over his well her mouth. Her other hand clung tightly to the coat. "Donnie!" She screamed. "Change me back right now!"

Donnie just staired at the angry red haired girl standing in his brothers place. She had green eyes, freckles, and unlike Mikey she was not smileing. "Quit lookin at me!"

"There was a problem with Leonardo's syrum and he rashly drank all of the antidote you prepaired."

"Oh no..." Donnie said. "Was he a girl too?"

"Well no."

"Hey! Where'a my sai's! Where's ma belt!" As small as she was the belt had fallen around her ankles and her mask was around her neck. Her elbow pads slipped to her wrists as she bent over to pick up a sai.

At that very moment Casey and April walked in. Casey let out a shocked 'wow'! "Who's the naked chick!"

Raph whipped around. "Who you callin chick!"

Donnie and the others looked away.

"Raph you should really put the coat on instead of just holding it in front of you." Donnie said shyly.

"Eve-every body better turn around and nobody better look!" Raph stuttered.

Everyone did as they were told except for Casey who was still shocked. "That can't be you Raph!"

April hit him upside the head. He turned around but peered back once and barly dodged the sai that flew towards him.

"I said no peekin!" Raph cried angrily. "Alright...now Donnie fix this a'fore a crack your shell!"

"It could take some time... I need to synthisize more dna which could take a few days, then I have to-."

Raph walked up to him she pointed her finger at his chest. "I don't care what you gotta do! Just do it! Get me out'a this freakin body!"

"Hold on where's Leo?"Mikey asked.

"Right here." Leo said walking in. "What happened? Who was that girl yelling?"

"I ain't no girl!" Raph roared. Then suddenly Raph began to cry. "D-dammit Donnie just freaking fix this already!"

Donnie quickly fled to his lab terrified. Raph was crying?

April stepped forward. "Raph can I talk to you for a moment?"

"What?" She said harshly.

"You're around fifteen right?" She said calmly.

Raph sniffed. "Yeah, but look at Splinter he got toined into a little kid." She wiped her nose on the elbow pad that had slipped to her wrist.

"Well you look old enough." She said tapping her chin.

"Old nogh for what?"

April twisted her face. "Could you boys give us a moment."

All the men quickly scurried out. Splinter lingered at the door, but decided April could handle whatever it was.

Outside of the room all they heard was, "You see when a girl reaches a certin age her body..." April said motherly. "What the shell!" Raph shrieked. "No way!"

"Okay boys it's alright! You can come back in!" April called.

Raph was silent. She crossed her arms and blushed a deep scarlet.

"This is going to be a very rough week for Raphael. She is going to be very emotional so you need to be very good to her." April said as if talking to preschoolers.

"Ain't no she." Raph mumbled.

"What's wrong with Raph?" Mikey asked. "I drank that stuff too is something going to happen to me?"

"No Mikey. Only Raph." April said in the same tone.

"What's happening?" Leo asked.

"That's up to Raph to tell you. If she wants to."

"Ain't no she." Raph mumbled again.

Donnie stepped out of the lab. "I do need some turtle Dna. Mikey you stayed a guy yours should work."

Raph growled. "He ain't a turtle."

"Just like you're not a girl." Mikey said cheekily.

"Ya know what Mikey!" Angry tears streamed down her face. "That mouth'a yours is gonna get you into real trouble some day and I ain't gonna do shell about it!"

April put a hand on Raphs shoulder. "Mikey is being an idiot. Don't let him get to you. Okay sweetie?"

"Don't call me sweetie." Raph said knocking Aprils hand off. Her face flamed again.

"Raph does have a point. Mikey's not a turtle." Donnie pondered. "Leo you stayed a guy right?"

Leo nodded.

"Then I'll need some dna. Anything will do." He handed Leo a beaker.

Leo stared at him.

Raph groaned. "My side hurts."

"Don't worry that's more than normal for a girl on her-." April assured.

"Okay I get it! Don't talk bout it no more!" Raph cried turning crimson again.

April turned to Splinter. "There are a few things I will need to get for Raph. Do you have anything she can wear besides that coat? I need to take her shopping."

"I ain't a she!" Raph cried. "What's gonna get that through your thick skulls already!" Raph said storming off.

"Wait Raph!" April cried. "You can't go out like that!"

"Watch me!" She yelled.


	2. Don't call me freak

They quickly followed her, but she'd taken to the garage. She put a pipe through the door handles hopeing to slow the others down.

She kicked up the stand to her bike and prepaired to ride, but it was too heavy and she fell over. "Shell my leg!" She could hear the others coming. Not wanting to be stopped she pulled her bike up. Knowing she couldn't hold its weight long let alone ride she set it to automatic and told it where to go. Right around the corner. She tossed her coat over the nike as it sped off. She then hid in the closet.

Just in time too. The left door flew off its hinges and the others quickly followed the bike. Raph searched around the dark closet until she found it. An extra trench coat. She smirked. Buttoning it up as she ran. Five fingers were awesome for that.

After they ran from the garage they spared no time taking to the shadows despite that some of them didn't need to. Splinter sighed.

"What's wrong Master Splinter?" Leo asked.

Splinter chuckled. "I am having trouble keeping up. My legs are shorter now."

Mikey turned around and ran backwards. "Want me to carry-"

To everyones suprize Raphs bike came to stop and powered down. Mikey was the most suprized. Haveing turned around he didn't see where he was going. He went right over the bike and landed face down.

"Humans don't land gracefully." Mikey mumbled.

"Where is Raphael?" Splinter asked suprized.

"Bet I know." Casey said.

"Where?" Leo asked.

"Uh he might not want me to say-." One look from April and Splinter told him anything Raph could do they could do worse. "Alright, but I'ma say you twisted my arm."

"I'll take the bike back." Mikey said giddily. Before anyone could protest he rode it back around the corner. "Awww that was short."

Casey led them through some bad neighbor hoods. "We were gonna do a drug bust today round this time at this station."

"He is grounded today." Splinter said.

"Oh yeah I forgot." Casey said and coughed. For whatever reason he wasen't very beliveable.

"There she is!" April whispered. "Lets go get her!"

"Wait there's the dealer!" Casey said stopping her from rushing forward.

Raph was slowly and inconspicuously making her way to the druggies. She stepped over a vent just in time to be met with the least comfortable Marylin Monroe moment possible.

"Aiieeee!"She shrieked holding the coat down.

She gave a nervous chuckle realizing she had the druggies full attention. "H-hiya there boys." She waved and then ran.

"Freak!" One of the guys called.

She stopped in her tracks and turned. "What'da call me? Punk!" She marched right up to the guy and put a finger in his face. "You're gonna take that back er you'll have shell to pay."

He grabbed her wrist yelling "Shuddup!" and slapped her.

She touched her cheek and glared at him. "Why you little..."

"Little." He scoffed. "You little miss are confused. Let me set you straight." He threw he back.

Raph landed on her rear. It took two seconds for her to get him at the same level with a leg swipe. She jumped up and kicked his buddy in the head and knee'd the first guy in the stomache. "Let this be a lesson to you and your pal there." She said pulling the man up by his collar. "Nobody calls me a freak."

He spat in her face. "Get off me ya welp."

She wiped his spit from her face. "You're gonna regret that genious."

"Hardly."

She growled. She threw him down and stood. "Get up so I can knock you down to size."

He smirked and attemted to sweep her feet from under her. She jumped and kicked him upside the head. He felt his jaw and boy did it hurt. "Get up Lui and lets show this garbage to the can."

Lui nodded he reached into his jacket. The other guy stopped him.

"Not here. Too many people."

Lui nodded. "Alright girly you bout ta get what's comin for ya." He put his hands in a fighting stance.

"I was thinkin the same bout you." She said and realed back. She punched him square in the face and elbowed his stomace. "Dis is too easy."

The other man came up behind her and pinned her arms to her sides. "Alright Lui giv'a hell."

Lui closed in on her. "Heh nice try chick, but no one messes with me."

Raph growled. "Don't call me that."

"What? Chick, girly, freak?"

She planted her feet on the ground and leaned forward and then back quickly to get room to elbow the man in the gut. Raph grabbed his arm and flipped him into his freind. She drove her elbow into Lui's stomace, kicked his buddy's head, and drove into them wrestler style. "That oughta teach you shell-for-brains." She strode away confidently all the way to the ally. Where she lost composure. "Ha ha, yes! Too bad Casey had to miss all the fun."

"They made me do it." Casey said from the shadows.

"Raphael this was very reckless of you." Splinter said crossing his little arms. Somehow he was still athorative three feet shorter than usual."

Raph sighed. "Yeah I know." She looked really sad.

Splinter softened. "Come my son. Let us go home."


	3. I'll scream if you say ice cream

Back in the lair Raph laid on the couch. She'd just thrown up and her sides were sore.

"You are sure she is not sick?" Splinter asked again.

"She's fine. This is how it goes for some girls." April assured.

"I ain't a she." Raph mumbled for what felt like the milionth time. April had explained to her that this was another symtom of what they'd talked about earlier. She'd immeadiaty blushed and gone into her silent I don't want to hear it pout.

"What is 'it' exactually?" Leo asked warily.

"Don't wanna talk about it." She mumbled.

Leo was confused. "Maybe there's a remedy for it-."

"There's not."

"You don't know that."

"Screw off Leo!" Raph said and rolling over to face him gave him an agry glare.

"Raphael..." Splinter said in a warning tone.

April looked down at Raph with an understanding look. "Just let it go Leo. She can handle this."

Raph sat up. "April! I ain't a girl!"

She looked at her. "I'm sorry Raph, but you are."

"I ain't!" Raphael stood up. "This is temporary. You don't gotta play mommy, ok? You never do I don't need that sh-."

"Raphael! That is quite enough!" Splinter said feircely.

April decide to give Raph some peice and get some peice of her own. She retreated to another room.

"Shell." Raph finnished. She laid back down. "I've definatly had enough. When's Donnie gonna be done with that syrum?"

"As soon as Leo gives me a sample and I analyze it, synthisize it and reconstruct-."

Leo cringed. "Ah heh." He coughed.

"Anything will do. Blood, saliva, urine, even-." Donnie reasoned.

"Okay Donnie, but I... broke your beaker."

Donnie groaned. "That's the fifth one today. I'll get you another one."

"Spit in the cup already Leo fore I make you bleed in it!" Raph griped.

Leo cringed again. "Maybe I should check on April. You probably upset her."

"Thanks Leo, but I'm fine." April called from another room.

"Maybe Casey-."

"I'm good Leo. Just help Donnie already this chick Raph is moody as heck!"

"I. Am not. A chick!" Raph yelled. She jumped up ignoring Splinters warning look. "Come er're Casey!"

"See'ya guys and gals later!" Casey called making an exit.

"I'm gonna get you for that Casey!"

"Sit down Raphael you are not well." Splinter said tugging her sleeve.

She looked down at him. "Tell me about it." April had brought her some clothes, but insisted there was more she needed. Everytime April tried to get her to go to the store she'd complain she wasen't up to it.

April got an idea. "Hey Raph would you like to go out for ice-cream?"

"Ooh! No." Raph said in mock excitment. "You're just trying to trick me into getting that girly junk."

"You need it! How do you excpect to stay down here with four boys until Donnie fixes this? You'll want to go above ground eventually."

Raph scoffed. "I live down here with them all the time. Besides just cause I'll want to doesen't mean I will."

"Casey says you don't even spend most of your time down here are you telling me you can handle it now?" April said skeptically.

"What else has Casey said?" Splinter asked slowly.

April smiled. "My offer is still availible.

"That's blackmail." Raph mumbled. Then she sighed. "What flavor?"


	4. Fitting

April took her sweet time picking different styles and colors of no, not ice cream.

Raph hit her head against the wall of the dressing room she was trapped in. She was miserably puting on bra number one and cursing April's relationship with Casey. She struggled to hook up the back and couldn't because it...didn't fit. She groaned and tossed it onto the floor this continued until April returned with more.

"Nothin fits April this is pointless."

April pursed her lips and sucked air through her teeth. "It takes a while to find your fit."

Raph groaned. "Bein a girl sucks." She tried on another rolling her eyes at the print. "Damb somthin fits!"

"What's wrong with it?"

"It's too tight." Raph retorted.

April scoffed. "Gee I feel so bad for you." She looked around until she found one of the stores employee's. "Excuse me miss could you help my friend in there. We're having trouble finding her the right size."

The employee smiled. "Of course. Has she been measured?" The woman Sarah as her name tag said asked gently.

"Well, no. She won't. She's a little touchy on the subjec-."

"Shaddup April." Raph growled. "I ain't a-."

"Ashly we gotta shy one!" Sarah said into a little walkie talkie that broadcast all through the store.

Raph wanted to die.

"Which department?" Ashly responded.

"Plus."

Raph really wanted to die.

"I'll be right ova'there Sarah."

Sarah turned her attention back to April. "What has she tried so far?"

"Just underwire, but I don't think anything else would work." April said non-challant.

"A lot of people think plus sizes can only wear those, but we have a fine selection of sports bras made just for bigger girls."

"Sports?" Raph asked not excpecting that to be a word used in a bra store.

"The athletic supporter of the womans world." Sarah joked.

This was new to Raph not exactually exciting, but it was somthing. "April could I try that?" She asked curiously.

"Sure! Maybe that's what we needed all along!" April said a little too chipper.

"Could you come out here, sweetie? I need to gage your size."

Raph rolled her eyes. "Okay, but...don't call me sweetie."

She slipped her shirt on and stepped out. Sarah eyed her. "Hmmm I'd say you're at least a 36'' inch. Have you ever had a professional fitting before?"

"No. I never even-."

"How's it going Sarah?" Ashly asked pushing a rack of plus sized bras.

"Alright. Lets try you in a 36 sports." Sarah said skimming the rack for one. "Here you go!" She said finding the bra Raph needed.

Raph blushed. "Right...tanks."

Sarah put the bra in Raphs hands standing only a foot away. Raph looked at her, like really looked at her. Sarah was tall, shapely, blond and blue eyed. She was spunky confidant and so close to Raph that she could feel her warm breath.

Once she'd closed the dressing room door she leaned back and sighed wistfully. Then went back to the tedious task of trying a bra on. "I geuss this fits..."

"You got it on?" Sarah asked through the door.

Raph nodded. She slapped her forhead thinking 'They can't see you. Idiot.' "Yeah."

"Okay I'm coming in." Sarah said like it was nothing. She pushed the door open as she'd done hundreds of times to assist someones fitting.

Raph not expecting this shrieked. "What? No! Stay out there!"

Sarah continued it. "Calm down I'm just checking your fit." She looked Raph over. "Perfect fit. How'sit feel?"

Raph blushed fiercely. "I-It's fine. Just go on outta here."

"How's it going Raph?" April asked senseing Raph's discomfort.

Sarah chuckled. "Your sister here is real shy. Ain't she ever done this afore?"

The blushing red head backed into the corrner of the stall. "April can we go now?"

"Okay Raph. Thank you Ms. Sarah we've got more shopping to do. we appriciated your help." Then she mumbled. "Me ten times more than Raph, but who's counting."

"Raph? That's a cute name!" Ashly joked.

Raph growled. "Didn't no one ask you." She pulled her shirt on and stormed out of the stall blushing.

"Wait Raph I have to pay for that." April called. "Put us down for two more." April paid and carried the bag outside. She looked around for the angry girl. "Raphael! You can't just storm out everytime you have feeling! You've got to know better than that, Raphael!"

"Yeah I know. But that Sarah girl was... well she was." Raph grunted not knowing what to say.

The taller girl softened. "Oh Raph Sarah was just trying to help. She didn't mean to embarass you."

"It's not that it's that she's...was..." Raph saw Sarah walk by thought one of the shops windows. "She's beautiful."

April smiled. She put a hand on Raphs shoulder. "How about we talk about this over that ice cream I promised you?"

Raph looked up at her and turned her gloomy face into a smile. "Screw the talkin I just want tha ice cream. Race ya to the car!" She said and dashed off.

"Raphael!" April chuckled. "The car's the other way!"

"Whatever!" Raph called back. She turned around and ran back.

April was already there chuckling.

"How'd you get here so fast!" Raph asked panting and holding her side.

"Girls run faster when they don't have cramps." She said smuggly chuckling as Raph groaned at the mention.

Despite herself Raph smiled. "Now about that ice cream..."

"Right after we get you some more clothes."

Raph growled. "April that is so unfair!"

Across the street Raph spotted a bar. She smirked. "Can't we just do one thing first?"

April followed Raphs eyes. "Oh no..."


	5. Oh snaps

April sat up and looked at the clock. "Shoot!" She cringed at the pain the loud noise brought her. "Ow." She said quietly.

"You get used to it." Raph said quietly. She brought April a coffee cup.

"What's this?" April asked.

"Asprin and some herbs. Hides the smell'a beer and helps with the headache."

"You know a little too much about that." April said smirking.

Raph shrugged. "Well you still gotta shower. You smell like a bar." She joked waving her hand like something stunk.

"Hmmpth. You're one to talk you were there too."

"Yeah, but I've already showered. So what are we gonna tell Splinter? He's bound to call any time now." She scoffed. "If he hasen't already."

April raised an eyebrow. "We? It was your idea."

"I know what we'll tell him! I'll say so...uh Master Splinter geuss where April took me today!" Raph said cackling.

"Alright fine I won't tell him. This once." She said crossing her arms. "Don't expect this a second time."

"As far as the headache goes you'll just have'ta ignore it around Splinter and my brothers. Do your best not to kill Mikey." Raph tapped her chin and thought for a moment. "You can tell Splinter that this was a girls night or somethin and you had a bunch'a stuff to tell me bout being a girl. Then I can groan and say I hated it."

She shook her head. "You're also very good at lying." April observed. "Alright I'll call and ask about the girls night and then I'll take a shower."

Raph nodded. She went back to the kitchen to get another cup. While April made the call she sat on the couch sipping it. She turned on the tv to a soap right and before she could change it they said a line that reeled her in. 'Will our young hero save his woman from the devious doctor in time?' She decided to watch just a little to see how much it sucked.

"Hey Splinter I was wondering if Raph could stay at my place overnight she's having a hard time." As if one cue Raph began to cry. The hero didn't make it and the lady was going to die.

Splinter hear Raph crying from the other end of the line. "I see...what is she doing?"

The hero was only pretending to be dead. He jumped up and fought the villan of course he was victorious knocking the evil doctor into a shelve of his own devises. Raph cheered. "Alright!"

"She's watching-."

A needle fell from the shelf into the evil doctors shoulder. Her grabbed it and screamed in pain. "You fool! Look what you've done!" Raph gasped.

"She's-."

The hero was too busy holding his girlfreind to notice. The shot was turning the doctor into a hideous monster he roared and lunged at the loving couple. "Watch out!" Raph yelled at them.

April covered the phone. "Raph-."

"Ahhh! It's a freak!" The woman cried.

"I'll save you!" The hero told her.

Raphael at the word freak immeadiatly switched loyaltys. "Give em hell!" She told the monster.

April sighed and unplugged the tv.

"Hey!" Raph protested.

April rolled her eyes and went back to her conversation. "She was watching-."

"Football!" Raph whispered.

"She was watching football, but she got too loud so now she's glaring at me."

Purposly loud enough to be heard by the person over the phone she yelled. "I ain't a girl!"

She rubbed her temple and glared at Raph. She still had a slight hangover.

Splinter furrowed his brows. "Yes I suppose it would be fine for her to spend the night in your home."

"Great!" April said chipperly before having to rub her temples again.

"If problems arise you may call us." Splinter assured.

She looked over at Raph who was stairing at the ceiling while absent-mindedly spinning a sai. "I think I can handle her."

"Ain't a she!"

Aprils head throbbed. "Right. Talk to you soon." She hung up the phone and glared at Raph.

"What?"

"Do you have to be so loud?"

"Oh, sorry. Hey has Casey broken that punching bag in yet?" Raph said unremorsefully.

"This is going to be long night." April groaned flopping down onto the couch.

"Can we- or I mean should we go to that bra shop again? So I can have a bra for everyday of the week cause Donnie'll probably take a while fixin up the antidote."

April rolled over. "No you should be fine with three."

Raph blushed. "Oh well do you need any?"

"Raph what are you-." April chuckled. "This is about Sarah isen't it? You've got a huge crush on her!"

"I do not!" She cried desperatly.

"You already said she's beautifull."

"Well that don't mean I- she was way too pushy!" Raph protested. April just smiled smuggly earning more protests from Raph. "I don't like her!"

"Sure you don't. That's why you're so angry."

"I'm angry cause you're accusin me'a stuff that ain't true!"

"Six shots of snaps says it is!"

"You're on!" Raph said fiercely.

It was around an hour later when Mikey showed up with word from Splinter that phones were evil and Raph had to practice a list of moves and do all of todays chores tomarrow.

These words never left his mouth beacause when he stepped inside Aprils appartment he found her and Raph giggling on the couch next to an empty bottle of snaps. Being who he was he wasen't concerned with the drunkedness he was more focused on Raphs nails. "You painted her nails?"

"Yep." April giggled. "One shot per nail and she still won't admit she has a crush! Check out her toenails!"

Raph giggled showing off her painted toenails. "Okay okay Sarah's pretty-pretty great." She slurred.

Mikey began to walk away then he turned around and ran. What Master Splinter didn't know wouldn't give him a heart attack.


	6. Bike frame

Raph sat up. She sniffed and wrinkled her nose. "Phew April you really gotta take a shower." She sniffed again under her own arm. "Naw it's just me. April? Where ya at?" A light snore came from behind the couch. Raph smirked at the sight of April passed out on the floor. She got up to make more of her hangover 'cure'. April'd need it.

"Raph?" April said from her place on the floor.

"Yeah?" Raph said returning with a coffee cup in each hand.

"Screw you." April said gripping her head.

The shorter girl chuckled. "You don't drink much do ya?"

"Hardly. Where's my camera?"

"Camera?"

"Yeah we were taking pictures remember?"

"No, but I'll look for it." She placed a coffee cup by Aprils head and began searching. She was checking the couch cushions when she saw it under the table. "Got it."

"Good." April groaned. "Now toss it out a window or something."

Raph snickered. She swung the camera by it's strap in circles on her finger.

"What?"

"This camera ain't got no batterys in it."

The taller girl started giggling Raph started laughing too until it became too much and they both shut up and held their heads. Raph down'd her cup in three gulps. "Ahhh." She said. "Tastes like shit."

"If Splinter heard you cursing like that I think you'd get flips till you couldn't see straight." Mikey joked stepping out from behind the curtains.

"How long you been there Mikey?" Mikey's angry 'sister' asked.

"Long enough to get this." The cheeky boy said holding up what Raph immediately recognized to be a camera's memory card.

Sure enough when she checked the camera along with its batteries its card was gone too. "What'da want for it?"

Mikey tapped his chin in thought while teasingly flipping the card like a coin.

Raph quickly lost her patience. "Mikey." She growled. "Gimme the card before I break your legs."

He smirked. "You know I'm probably too strong for you to even hurt me. You being a girl an stuff."

She hadn't thought about that. As a slight human girl she wasn't stronger than her brothers anymore. All her training amounted to in her small girlish form was a little definition. On the edge of losing her cool she realized that without all the extra weight she was like a bike frame. It got faster the more you took off and it could still be very strong. "An you're probably too slow to hurt me."

Mikeys eyes grew wide. Raph had never, ever been able to out run him. Not once in their entire lives had that been something he'd worried about, but now with Raph about a hundred or so pounds lighter it was reason for concern.

Raph pulled her sais' out from her boots and smiled evily. She was still hungover, but that didn't mean Mikey wasn't about to get his shell handed to him on a platter. She threw her sais' at his feet he barly missed getting his toes pinned to the ground. While he stared at the sais Raph ran at him.

He leaned to the left missing a punch and jumped when she swept her feet under him. It seemed like he was fast as ever until she delivered a swift kick to his stomach and rammed into him. She grabbed his arm and reached for the card. He held it away and tried to push her off fruitlessly. She put her feet on his chest and reached as far as she could for the card. She almost had it when a green three fingered hand grabbed it first.

"Leo?" Raph asked climbing off her brother.

The blue masked ninja gave both her and Mikey a strange look. "Raph...what's on this card?"

Raph opened her mouth to speak when April saved the day. "It's a video I gave Raph. It should help her sort things out while she has to be a girl, but I geuss Mikey's curious too." She teased. While Mikey and Raph were fighting she'd cleaned up all traces of the night before even fixing the sofa cusions.

Mikey had no evidence. He smiled an innocent smile wiggled his fingers and backed away from Raph who still looked pretty ready to fight.

"Here." April held out her hand. "I'll take the card away from prying Mikey eyes."

Leo handed her the card without question.

She slipped it into her pocket and gave Raph a winning smile, but Raph had left. April sighed. "So much for girls night."

Having compaired herself to a bike Raph had remembered her mess-up trying to ride off the day before. She was determinined to be riding the bike like a champ again as a girl even if that ment taking more weight off it. What could she say? Ever since Donnie had given her the bike she'd been a grease monkey and it was as good enough way of getting the nail polish off as anyway she could think of. All she had to do was sneak into her garage. Easy right?


	7. Overestimate

Raph stood back wipeing the grease from her hands. There was still alot she could take off sure, but she was ready to ride. Now.

Smiling ear to ear in a Mikey like fashion she kicked up the stand and gracefully mounted. She ran her hands over the handle bars with excitment. She couldn't wait to hear the engine roar and feel the bikes raw power under her.

"It ain't gonna run like that!" Casey said from the doorway startling her.

Donnie soon followed. "He's right Raph. You took too much of the hydralics out and the frame might bend under the pressure of the engine without more support."

"Dude that doesen't look safe." Mikey said having just gotten home.

Raph smirked. "You guys wanna bet?" She said prepairing to turn it on.

His baggy clothed little sensei soon walked in. "My son...why have you taken your bike apart?"

"I streamlined it, Sensei. I never would've been able to take this much off as a turtle." She said proudly.

"With good reason." Leonardo said eyeing the bike wairily. "It looks dangerous Raphael you shouldn't ride it like that."

The bike did have a slightly offputing look. Most of its gears were showing. And all perfectly polished it looked like a metal torture device to a non-mechanic, but even Donnie was worried. He and Casey thought it wouldn't run properly with all the parts Raph had taken off.

Growing a bit frustrated at the doubt Raph shook her head. "It'll run just fine." Then with an inspired gleam in her eye she said with much enthusisasm. "In fact it'll outrun and outmove anybody. I'm gonna tear up the pavment like a bullet!"

"Raph..." Donnie started.

"Ah no Donnie. Don't judge it just yet wait till you hear this baby purr!" She started the bike.

"I really don't think you should-."

Raph reved the engine. It was very loud in the isolated garage. Earning a covering of the ears by everyone. Raph chuckled. "What were you sayin Donnie?"

"Wow!" Casey enthused. "Listen to that bike!"

Raph stepped on the button to open the garage. "Now this is what I call a ride!" She popped a wheelie on her way out.

Taking a moment to cough and wave his hand at the dust the bike had spewed Donnie warned his famiy. "She took too much off the bike. It's not going to run properly."

"Are you kidding?" Casey asked bewildered. "Did you hear that engine? Best sound I ever heard!"

"I know, but the bike just isen't made to support itself like that. It needs stronger supports on the frame."

Casey shrugged. "I know ya built the bike at first Donnie, but Raph rides it everyday. I think he knows what it can take."

"Everyday?" Splinter asked suspisciously.

Suddenly Raph zoomed into the garage bike smoking. She jumped off in true ninja form and went straight for the fire extinguisher. Donnie got to it first and sprayed the bike down quickly.

Donnie gave him a 'raised eyebrow' look minus the eyebrows. He gave the bike one last dusting of the extigngisher.

"Heh, heh." Casey laughed weakly.

Raph panted placing a hand on one knee. "Awww." She said between breaths. "I thought she...could take it...man."

" 'She' needed more support and maybe a cooling fan for that engine. Which I will now have to re-build. Again."

"I got it Donnie." Raph said defensivly. "You don't gotta touch nothin."

"Raph." Donnie said in a very patronizing voice. "You've shown what you know about bikes pretty good. Now let me handle this." He made his way to the bike to asses the damage.

"Forget it Donnie. I don't need ya help an I don't want it neither."

Donnatello rolled his eyes. "Save your pride Raph."

Raph growled and put her hands up like they were around her brothers neck and made her way towards him.

"Donnatello my son perhaps you should allow Raphael to fix the bike on her own. She does not wish for assistance."

"Allow?" Raph scoffed angrily. "In just a second I ain't gonna 'allow' Donnie ta take another breath!"

Said threatened turtle raised his hands in surrender. "Alright Raph I'll leave your bike alone."

"An how much longer till you can fix this?" She asked just a little calmer.

"I still need DNA from Leo."

"Can't you just use your own?" Leo asked uncomfortably.

"I did. Last time I used it to make the syrum, but I also used things for the syrum that I can't recreate. Since you drank all the syrum there should be plenty of residue."

Leo coughed. "What kind of residue?"

"It's complicated do I really need to explain?"

"Yes."

Donnatello started the long string of information and backstory to the syrum. The others scuffled away including Raph who glared at Leo before leaving.

Close to an hour later Donnie finnished. He looked at Leo expectantly.

"I didn't really get the part about...all of it."

Donnie sighed and Raph walked in. "Didn't want to have to do this."

Mikey came up behind Leo and pinned his arms down and held his feet off the ground. "Okay Raph." Mikey said confidently.

Raph pulled a sai from her boot and cut Leo's arm. She collected his blood in a beaker and thrust it at Donnie. "That aughta scar." She said cruelly spinning her sai for empahsis.

Mikey put Leo down and Leo grabbed his arm looking at Raph and Donnie shocked.

Donnie cringed. "Sorry Leo. I knew you were a little scared, but Raphs been breathing down my neck. Literally at times."

"What were you so fraid of anyway?" Raph asked in a slightly mocking tone.

Leo frowned. "That stuff was worse for me than you. I don't want anything to do with it anymore." He said crossing his arms. To himself he shuddered. Raph was lucky!

Raph shook her head. When did fearless leader Leo become such a wuss? Whatever happened to him must have been way better than turning into a girl.


	8. Casey and the ride of shame

"Mikey was askin for it." Raph growled with her arms crossed.

One look from their aggrivated sensei put a stop to whatever retorts she may have had left to say. "I realize that in your new forms it is...difficult to remain calm, but you must still take your training seriously. Your aggressions towards your brother are misplaced. You are upset with your new form not him. Although Micholangelo can be his own-."

"He was askin for it." Raph mumbled.

Splinters keen ears flattened at this. "It may seem that way at times, but he mearly seeks attention."

"Whys he always got to get it from me?"

" I assume it is because you give the most interesting reaction. You have tried before to cease your anger and I imagine it will be many years before you can do so. As for now the best advice I can give would be to take advantage of your new form and spend time topside with Ms. O'neil."

Raph grunted and smirked. "Yeah that sounds like a good idea."

"But not-." Splinter said pulling the dreamy girl from her thoughts of the surface world. "Until after todays training and chores."

Raph sighed but completed the days requirements before seeking refuge on the surface. She did not however make her way towards Aprils.

Raphael was spending time at Caseys for the first time since she drank Donnies solution four days ago. They sat on the couch flipping channels and saying nothing. There were no games on. It was too early to go out busting heads. The scilence was becoming unbearable.

"Wanna go drinkin?" Raph finally asked.

"Yeah lets go." Casey said quickly turning off the tv.

They rode their bikes throught the buzy streets to their usual place. Raphs bike sputtered and sounded thirty years older than it was. It was a miserable ride. Casey got to the bar long before Raph and was already drinking when she got there.

She sat down next to him and ordered a shot. It was early and the bar was quiet only a few people were at the stools. Raph ordered another shot, and another and another till she felt herself start to loosen up.

"So Raph...what's it like bein a girl?" Raph slapped the back of his head.

"I ain't a girl."

"Ow." He said rubbing the back of his head.

After a few more drinks the akward air disapated and the two of them were laughing like best friends again. Raph even told him about drinking with April and the hot bra sales woman Sarah.

Raphs cell shell went off and she stood. "I'm gonna head out and t-take this. Save my seat will ya?"

"Sure." Casey mumbled finnishing Raphs drink for her.

Outside the bar Raph did her best to sober herself and answered her phone. "Hello?"

"Hey Raph." April said with fake happiness. "It's great having you over today."

"Heh heh. So my warden called to check on me?"

"Actually Leo came by to see you. Leo?" She said handing the phone to him.

"Where are you Raph? Your shell cell is out of range."

Raph growled. "Gee it sure is nice ta know you at least called before trying to track me down! I'm just hangin out with Casey no big deal!"

Leonardo was silent for a moment. "Master Splinter gave you permission to come see April not go looking for thugs with Casey. If that's even what you're doing."

She grew even angrier. "Mind ya business Leo!" Shaking with anger she continued. "As for you April whats it matter where I am? Was it you or Donnie helping him track my cell?"

"Leave April out of this Raph."

"Aww no! Both a you just need to give me some space. I can take care of myself!"

Splinter took the phone from Leonardo. "That is enough Raphael! I see you have not taken my advice of venting to Ms. O'neil."

"Like shell! You think I'm gonna tell mommy April alla my problems? Then be all better like the little girl you're all thinkin I am?" She demanded sarcastically.

"Raphael return home at once! I wish to have words with you immeadiatly."

"Oh I gotta few words for ya-."

"Raph!" Casey whispered. "Some goons is trying to take your bike!"

The expression of the last straw. Was a fitting one for the rage that ensued. Dropping and stepping on the phone Raph made her way to the parking lot where she tore a few idiots who'd been trying to hot wire her bike off and beat them senseless. Casey watched with a slightly worried expression as his friend threw around men much larger than herself like ragdolls.

Breathing rapidly Raph stood for a moment watching the men run away.

"The bike was crap anyway!" One of them called.

Raph made a move towards him and he shrieked stummbling to get away.

"Casey." She finnally said. "I think we oughtta go home now."


End file.
